Considering Our Disaster
by Callisto-HK
Summary: Dean and Sam were in their way to take care of a job when something else caught their attention.A new job which turned out to be not as simple as it looked at first glance ! /Set in season 2 .Rated T for Language and Violence ./***Epilogue added***
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N 1** : This is for my other friend who had asked me for this kinda fiction . I'm not gonna say what this is really about . I just can say that I'm totally with her ! What can I say , I'm a hurtDean fan and well, Dean looks even cuter & hotter ._Is that even possible? -when he's hurt ! _  
_ Anyway it may sound cruel & I'm sorry that I like it as Jensen had made it clear that he's not happy when Dean gets hurt , but then again , this is just a fiction , Jensen doesn't need to get torture for it!:D .. So I can feel as good as I like , since it's not even against Jensen's liking !:D Although I can't help feeling great to see hurt/Dean in any situation .Sorry Jensen , sometime things are out of our control and this is one of them! Hope you don't mind !PLEASE let Dean gets hurt more and more in the show!(Does this make me an evil?)_

_**A/N 2** :This story takes place in season two ,seems like I got stuck in season 2 or getting more obsessed with it ! I just love the way Dean & Sam used to be in that season and so it makes me feel kinda great to write about them in that period of time !_  
_You can suggest me anything , though . I'd be grateful to know if you have any idea about any story-line in other seasons . _

_And again I think I need to remind you that this fiction has been **rated T , for Language and graphic violence !**_

**_hope you enjoy it and let me know what do you think of every chapter. :)_**

.

* * *

**Considering Our Disaster - 1**

**.**

A dull thud in the back of his head was the first thing that his mind registered after coming back from a total blackness and instantly he wished he could get back to that whole body was in fire . Even without assessing it , he knew how bad it was . A cough from the other side of , _well ,wherever it was_ , made him open his eyes , though it seemed like the hardest thing to do right then . And there he was , his brother , tide to a chair , head down ,trying hard to control his coughs in order to keep his battered ribs as stable as possible .

"Hey ." He called out , but nothing left his mouth . He blinked several times and concentrated on his breath and tried again ."Hey .Sammy ."

"Dean . You're awake ."

Dean could hear the smile in Sam's voice ." What are you smiling at ?"

"I'm happy , man . Considering our disaster , things are pretty cool right now . You're awake . That bastard is gone for now . We're in a same room . At least we know how the other is ."Sam noted .

"Dude, I'm impressed . I wish I had a video recorder . You think Oprah would talk about us ?" Dean grinned .

"How are you feeling ?"

"Well , considering our disaster - "

"Shut up ."Sam cut him .

"What ? You ask a question and you don't even want the answer ?" Dean smiled ."How are _you_ feeling ? How's your chest ?"

"Considering our disaster ? " Sam laughed , though it sounded like a cough ."I've been better . I probably have a broken rib , or six . But that's it . You on the other hand -"

"Look awesome . I know , but I don't really like to hear it from you . Where's Bryan ,anyway ?" Dean asked .

Sam shrugged ."No idea , but he didn't show up after you fainted last time ."

"You're trying your best , aren'cha ?" Dean mumbled ,smiling at Sam's effort .

"It takes too much energy , I think I'm gonna blow out ." Sam confessed ."Man you're a mess . I tried to wake you up , but you didn't stir . What should we do ? I mean.. I feel ..So ,that's it ?.. Dean ?"

"No , we'll find some way . I promise you . "

"I'm not a baby anymore , you know . "Sam sighed .

"Eww , I gotta say I'm glad . What would happen if you were going to grow up even more ?" Dean teased .

"At least nobody would dare to approach us ." Sam returned ."Really ? How are we supposed to get out of _this_ ? We're both tied to these damn chairs , I have some cracked ribs . You're concussed , your right leg is broken and that gash on your chest is still oozing blood ."

"We still have our cell phones , all we need to do is get rid of this ropes and grab our jackets ." Dean asserted .

"Yeah , like it's easy ." Sam coughed again .

"Just shut up and focus on your breathing . We'll find some way . I should've known you couldn't stay optimist for too long . But , nice try anyway . Thanks ."

"Oh , don't mention it . You've earned it ."

"You keep impressing me , today ." Dean said and closed his eyes .

"If that's what makes you close your eyes, I'll stop it right now ." Sam taunted .

"I'm concentrating , man ." Dean explained .

"On blacking out ? Then don't . "

"On regaining my strength and opening my hand . Like you said , it ain't that easy ." Dean looked up .

"Whatever . Just don't blame me if I check on you every two minutes ."

"Be my guest , lil' Bro ." Dean said and closed his eyes again , not just for concentrating on his hands , but cuz he wanted to review every damn thing that happened to them since last day , damn it if it really was last day . He needed to know which step was the wrong one , so he would prevent it the next time .One torture experience was enough for a whole lifetime . Hell ,it was too much even for ten lifetimes . And he already was in the middle of his second experience , though the first one with the Benders was a total blessing compared to this new one .

...

_"Are you sure about this ?" he had asked Sam again , trying to change his mind ._

_"Dean, it's gonna be alright . Ellen wouldn't even notice that we're late . I mean we won't be late . We're just gonna check this one out ." And Sam reassured again ._

_It wasn't like Sam to reassure Dean , but Dean had promised Ellen to take care of a job ,and right in the middle of their way , Sam had found some other hunt , which was supposedly an easy one._

_"Why can't this one wait , again ?" Dean asked ._

_"Because we don't know what would happen if we don't take care of it ."_

_"We can call Bobby . He'd send someone to look at this , and we can be at the place we're supposed to be . Man , that one is much more important . Do you have any idea what would happen there , if we don't get there in time ? We have to wait another month ."_

_"Dean , we won't be late . It's just Saturday . We'll be there by Thursday and I can even do the research from here . Just let's do this one first . Please , I feel we should really take this one ."_

_Dean rolled his eyes ."Poof .You and your feelings . Whatever . If we're not done with this before Monday night , we'll leave it for someone else . You got me ?"_

_"Yeah . OK . Fair enough . Thanks man ."_

_"I hope I won't regret ." Dean said as he pulled the car over in a motel parking lot ._

...

"Hey Dean ?" Sam's voice brought him back .

"Hmm?"

"Just checking ."

"Good . Can I go back to my work , now ?"

"Yeah , sure ."

With that Dean again closed his eyes and tried to open his hands , damn, it was too tight .

...

_"Sammy . Sam ." Dean shouted behind the locked door ."Dammit , answer me Sam."_

_"Dean Winchester . I wouldn't be so worried about him , if I were you ."_

_Dean turned around and just realized that Sam wasn't the one in danger . "Who the hell are you ?" he growled ._

_"Call me Bryan .I'm the one who you were looking for ."The man laughed ." You two idiots . Did you really think you could come here , read the spells , finish the job and leave the town so fast ?"_

_Dean reached for his gun , but then Bryan shook his hand and in an instant Dean was pinned to the wall , bells ringing in his ears as his head hit the wall hard ._

_"tsk , tsk . Not so fast ... Not like that thing would hurt me anyway ."_

_"What do you want ?" Dean poured all his rage in his eyes ._

_"I want you two , and I want some answers , which I'll find pretty soon ."Bryan shrugged ."You know the whole thing was a trap for you , right ?" he smirked ._

...

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback :**_

_"What do you want ?" Dean poured all his rage in his eyes ._

_"I want you two , and I want some answers , which I'll find pretty soon ."Bryan shrugged ."You know the whole thing was a trap for you , right ?" he smirked ._

_...  
_

_

* * *

_

"It was a trap , you know ." Dean suddenly said .

"What ?" Sam's head jerked up .

"This hunt . It was a trap . "

"Yeah , I know now . Sorry I made you to come here ." Sam apologized .

"Ah, it's OK . I'm just wondering when exactly we turned to be so important ."

"It's my fault ." Sam frowned .

"God kill me now . Not again Sam . Not now . How many times should I tell you that NONE OF THESE ARE YOUR FAULTS ?" Dean said firmly ."It's probably because we're so damn good ." he added with a smile .

Sam decided not to continue ."Or maybe because we're so damn good looking ." he smiled back.

"Ah , that could be the reason . I mean did you see him ? Eww ." Dean wrinkled his nose .

Sam couldn't help laughing ."He's a vessel , man ."

"Oh , I take it back ...Or I don't , we still look better , even you ." Dean said , smirking, but suddenly grimaced as a hot pain spread in his leg .

"Hey , hey.. You alright ?" Sam asked anxiously .

"Yeah ." Dean said with shut eyes ."It's my leg . It hurts like a mother ."

...

_"Sammy , you alright ?" Dean asked as Bryan dragged Sam into the room he was locked in . He tied Sam to another chair ._

_"Yeah . You ?" Sam coughed ._

_"He's fine ." Bryan answered for Dean ."At least for the next 10 seconds ."_

_"What's that supposed to mean ?" Dean and Sam asked in unison ._

_Instead of answering , Bryan turned toward Dean , grabbed a steel rod and without any warning brought it down to Dean's calf with full force . The Unmistakable sound of bones cracking was audible before Dean's yell filled the cabin .Dean lowered his head trying to steady his breathing and focus on anything but the killing pain in his leg ._

_Bryan turned and saw the shock on Sam's eyes , who was still staring at Dean with open mouth ."What can I say , I don't trust him . I had to make sure he wouldn't be able to escape ."_

_"You mother fucker ." Dean growled from behind ."I'll kill you."_

_"Oh, with what colt ?" Bryan laughed ._

_"Well , make sure we'll send you back to hell ." Sam's angry voice came from the other side ._

_"O yeah ? We'll see . " Bryan replied and this time hit the rod to Sam's chest ._

_"Sam." Dean shouted ."You Son of a Bitch ."_

_"You can swear at me as much as you like . Actually my Mom **was ** a bitch ." Bryan smirked ._

_"Fuck you ." Sam groaned ._

_"No thanks , you're not my type ." Bryan replied and started to walk out of then cabin , but then stopped , looked at Dean and knocked his leg hard . Dean gasped with pain, squeezed his eyes shut and then his head came down to his chest as he lost consciousness ._

...

"Dean ?"

"Just checking again ?" Dean looked up .

"Not really . You went silent all of a sudden .Are you alright ? I mean .. Well , of course you're not alright ."Sam said matter-of-factly .

"It's OK , it's bearable now . "

"How did you get that gash on your chest , anyway ?" Sam asked .

"I don't really remember . I hit the wall , and well it was one hell of a knock to my head . Then , .. then I guess I said something that made Bryan a little bit angry , he ..ah ..eww..I remember this part clearly -"

"What ? What happened ."

"Umm , he dragged my knife out .._My_ knife .. and pushed it against my chest . Dude , it's SO not cool to get wounded with your very own kinfe ."

"Ah..Yeah , so not cool ."

"Come on , it wasn't that bad . At least it was cool from my point of view ." Bryan walked inside the cabin .

"Wait to see what's cool from my point of view ." Dean replied evenly ."Who the hell is he ?" Dean asked as a big guy stepped inside the cabin.

"Oh , this one ... Boys , say hello to Bobby ."

"Bobby ?" Dean tried not to laugh loud ._'Oh, he sure looks like a Bobby , what would Bobby say if he was here?'_ "Thought you're working alone ."

"I found him in the gift box . Isn't that sweet ."

"He sure looks like your type." Dean chuckled .

"You still have that mouth . Do I need to remind you that I don't like it ?"

"Well , I like it . That's what matters ."

Bryan punched him in the jaw ."That doesn't mean I have to stand it ."

Dean could taste copper in his mouth . Staring into Bryan eyes , he spitted up the blood on Bryan's face , which made Bryan even angrier .

"Hold him ." Bryan said to Bobby , and with that he started to punch Dean's face and chest over and over . Soon the only thing Dean could hear was Sam's frantic shouts changing little by little to sobs , begging Bryan to stop . He couldn't feel the pain anymore , he then realized that he wasn't tied to his chair anymore, he was somehow on his feet , getting hold by some giant hands and punches were throwing at his chest and belly . It took several seconds for him to understand that the blows had stopped .

"Dean .. Dean , please . Can you hear me ." Sam was clearly frightened . "You Son of a Bitch ." his shout brought Dean back completely .

"Where -" Dean panted ."Where's he ? "

"O God , Dean . You with me , man ? Please . Just open your eyes . You know I can't come over there ."

"You're not gonna cry or anything , are you ?" Dean said tiredly as he brought his head up , he was lying on his right side on the ground .

"Jesus Christ ." Sam gasped .

"That bad , huh ?" Dean smiled .

"Umm.. No.. You've had worse ."

"It should be bad enough for you to call me Jesus Christ ." Dean could feel how bad it was , the left side of his face was really painful , he couldn't open his left eye more than half way and blood was streaming from his cheekbone and his nose , he turned his tongue in his mouth to check his teeth and felt relieved when he even didn't feel pain around them . Sam was right , he'd had worse .The problem was his chest , now he had something in common with Sam . Some cracked ribs. He silently prayed that it'd stay that way , cuz then it'd mean for Sam to get beaten up. He coughed and cursed himself instantly for that , the pain was blinding .

"Hey , coughing was my thing . You can't do that ." Sam noted .

"I have it ,.. guess , you can rest now ." Dean managed to say .

The door opened once again and Bryan entered the cabin with Bobby behind him ."Hopefully you've learned your lessons , cuz this buddy have some broken knuckles ." he said , pointing at his vessel .

"You really have some temper issue , don'cha ?" Dean said through clenched teeth .

"So you haven't . "Bryan shook his head ."You'll .. You'll my friend ." then he looked at Bobby ."Put him back on the chair and hold him ."

"What the hell do you want from us , you bastard ?" Dean's patience was wearing thin .

"I've already told you . Some answers before sending you to hell . "he replied and turned toward Sam ."Not you , of course , I've orders to keep you alive and rather in one piece , if your brother let you, I mean ."

"What the hell are you talking about ?" Sam growled .

"Oh , come on boy , you know what I mean ." Bryan pulled out a rag and wrapped it around Sam's mouth . "I could easily take your voice away , but this is much more fun ."

Dean's heart skipped a bit as he saw Bryan around Sam . He couldn't sit there and watch that bastard torture his brother in front of his eyes ."Get your hands off of my brother you fucking asshole ."

Sam's eyes widened with horror .

Bryan ignored Dean's shout and patted Sam's face ."Easy , easy . I'm not gonna touch you , like I said , I've my orders . It depends on your brother , though ."he paused ."Now , We'll see how much your brother loves you , or better to say , how honest and sacrificial he is ." Sam's eyes went even wider , but Dean quit shouting . _'What ?'_ he thought ._'Well , at least we know that it's about me .'_

"OK , Deano . What would you say about some little tests , huh ? You ready ? I need those answers ."He grinned ." Actually , we've bet on a tiny question , you know .There are demons who think you'd sell your soul for your brother and those who think you just pretend to care about him . Well ,now, I'm gonna try and see how much you'll endure to keep your brother out of pain ."

Dean closed his eyes briefly ."It's funny , you little shits actually talk about your biggest enemy in your free time. I'm glad to know you're so scared of us ."He tried to give him his smirk ." But don't you worry , I'll send you to hell , so you can talk with your pals about it , again . "

Sam's muffled voice made Dean open his eyes and look at his terrified brother .He knew what Sam was scared of , but it'd never change his mind from keeping him safe as long as it was possible . Winking at him, Dean gave him a reassuring smile and turned his gaze to Bryan .

"Huh , I've been told about your m. o. . Didn't know it'd be like this , though."He grinned sadistically ."Let's see what we have here ."He started to look into his duffel bag " Oh looks like we'll have lots of fun ." He nodded, excitation clear in his voice .

"So , you wanted your knife back , huh ? What do you say we start with that ?"Bryan brought it out ." I'll give it back to you , since I'm really kind ." he smirked and with no more words he dug the knife into the side of Dean's left thigh .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.

* * *

_A/N : So, torturing has started! There will be more of it in coming chapters , if you're a fan of that or hurt/Dean! ;)  
_

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

_"So , you wanted your knife back , huh ? What do you say we start with that ?"Bryan brought it out ." I'll give it back to you , since I'm really kind ." he smirked and with no more words he dug the knife into the side of Dean's left thigh ._

* * *

Dean's eyes widened , his face had contorted into a mask of pure agony , but he managed to muffle the cry of pain ."Thanks for returning it , I really like that thing . "He managed . "I won't forget this favor of yours .I wish I could make a list , cuz it's getting too much to remember ." he panted with pain obvious in his voice .His leg was in fire , or his _legs_ , for that matter . Now he was completely unable to move .

"What do you want for the next round ? I'm giving you the chance to choose ." Bryan leaned on table .

"Eeny, meeny , miny , moe ." Dean said through clenched teeth .

"Well then . I'll choose for you ."Bryan looked at his stuff then up at Bobby ."Hold his right arm up in the front and make sure he can't move it ."

Bobby did as he was told and all Dean's attempts seemed like nothing as his weakness was showing itself better and better every second , and Bobby's strength wasn't something to be ignored easily .

Dean hold his breath , waiting to see what Bryan was gonna do to him next and he just wished Sam wasn't there to observe , cuz something inside him was telling him that this time no effort would be enough to keep the pain inside . All his fear was confirmed the instant that Bryan brought out a lighter and smirked impishly .

'_O, it's just a little lighter , it can't be that bad .' _Dean swallowed his fear _.'But a fire is fire ._' he couldn't convince himself .So he just took a breath as deep as possible and closed his eyes as Bryan lit the lighter under his forearm .It wasn't really that bad at first , '_considering our disaster. _' Dean chucked despite himself ._'Well , my damn legs hurt much more ._'  
But little by little his body started to register the burn and the pain ._ 'OK, it hurts like a BITCH ._' he thought but he still kept himself from screaming . He could feel Sam's frightened eyes on him , he wanted to open his eyes and look at him , he wanted to tell him that he was alright . Hell , he needed to gain some confidence form Sam's eyes , needed to look at those eyes to regain his strength , to hold on as long as needed and to overcome that overwhelming pain .But no motivation seemed good enough at that moment , he kinda knew that if he open his eyes , he would look at his arm , at Bryan and then everything would be out of his control .He was trying so hard to distract himself , to not think about his pain . And if he wasn't in that much pain , the smell of his burning skin and flesh would make him throw up .

"Just one word Dean , one word and all your pain will be gone . You don't have to suffer alone , share it with your brother . That's what brothers are for , right ?" Bryan's voice sounded so deep so far .

"Eat me ." Dean rasped .

"If you insist ." Bryan shrugged ."I have all day and I'm actually enjoying this ."

Dean's breath got shallower , he knew he was on the edge , a deep groan scaped his mouth , and no matter how hard he tried , he couldn't keep himself from crying anymore .His cry echoed across the walls .

"YOU SON OF A BITCH . You Fucking son of a bitch . You won't get what you want , you hear me ? NEVER FUCKING EVER ." Dean cursed loudly and panted so hard , and with that he finally gave into the darkness and his breathes slowed down .

"Damn , he **IS **pigheaded ." Bryan took the lighter away ."You have a dickhead brother , you know that ? Why is he so stubborn ?" he looked at Sam and if looks could kill , Bryan would be ten feet under ."Ah , you're cursing inside , aren't you? " he shrugged and walked toward the door ."Bring him back ." he commanded before leaving the cabin .

Bobby grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair and brought his head up , slapping his face .Sam could see Dean's forehead was sweaty and though he was out , the lines of pain was still around his eyes .He tried and shout at Bobby to leave Dean alone , but what came out was a muffled shout with some unintelligible words . Bobby didn't even bother to look at him , he slapped Dean again and again , but when Dean didn't stir , he pushed Dean's head back and left the cabin .

Sam tried again to call Dean's name or make any noise to wake him up . Finally , Dean's head moved and he slowly brought it up to look at Sam through weary , feverish eyes . _'God , no , he's going into shock .'_ Sam thought as his eyes locked on Dean's .

"Hey ." Dean gave him a weak smile and received Sam's watery eyes in return ."Ouch , Son of a - "he gasped as he tried to move his arm ,which was hanging limply by his side . Looking down he could see his scalded skin , some blisters starting to show around the wound,and he was really grateful for not being able to move it to see more , cuz he wasn't sure if he could keep his last day's meal inside anymore , and honestly the smell of puke was the last thing they needed in that fuggy cabin .

"So ? " he looked up as he felt Sam's worried eyes on himself. "Hey , it's not that bad .Don't look at me like I'm gonna melt down any second ."

Sam frowned and poured his rage in his eyes .

"What ? It's not my fault ." He frowned back ." Grumpy ."

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean couldn't help laughing ."Man , wow . This is so much fun . I should always put duct tape over your mouth . "

The door burst open and Bobby walked in with a bucket full of water and splashed it on Dean's face .

Dean gasped as water hit his face and went into his open mouth and nose ."What the fuck ?" He spitted .

Bobby looked at him with confusion and scratched his head , as he hadn't noticed Dean was awake before .

"What is wrong with you man ? Cat got your tongue ?" Dean asked tiredly ."Whatever . Thanks anyway . It wasn't that bad , I believe you should do the same to my brother there . " Dean grinned at Sam .

"Look who's awake ." Bryan entered the cabin carrying a chain .

Dean took a look at the chain and then at Bryan ."I see you find a new toy ."

"This ?" Bryan shook the chain ."Yeah , I was looking at this beautiful thing and the thought just clicked . I'm gonna like it ."

Dean remained silent ."What ? You don't have anything to say ?Are you that desperate ? Oh , such a shame .You know you still can be the observer , right ? "

"Kiss my ass ." Dean grunted .

"Maybe later ."he pushed Bobby away and grabbed Dean's right forearm , making Dean wince when the fiery pain ran through his body ."O man , this looks good . You'll have lots of this down there . "

"Yeah ? Sounds like you're experienced . I'm glad you're not far from tasting it again ." Dean groaned .

"You're much nearer my friend ." Bryan chuckled ."OK , bring him to the wall and tie his hands to those hooks ." he pointed to the opposite wall with two hooks protruding out of each side .

Sam could feel his heart in his throat , he couldn't stand watching his brother getting tortured for him anymore . He couldn't do anything else, either . He felt so helpless , hopeless and sick .He tried to focus, to change the situation or move something ,he happened to do that before . But then again he wasn't able to move a damn thing when the YED was tearing Dean apart from inside out . And he was again just that helpless . There's just so much someone can take and he was sure Dean wasn't that far from breaking , hell , if it was anyone other than Dean , they would be down by then.

Bobby did as he was told and then ripped Dean's bloody shirt off , Dean put his forehead on the cool wall and for a moment he felt comfortable standing there , except the part that his legs were in fire . Letting the chill ran through his body , he forgot about the rest of things , although it didn't last long as the first impact descended on his bare back . At first , he just heard the clank of chain and before his mind could register the pain , he felt the air was knocked out of his body with a voice that sounded much like Sam's scream, well , OK , muffled scream .  
The second one was different , the sound that he heard after that was more like his own scream , but he didn't know when he even had opened his mouth , let alone screaming like that .With the third one he felt he heard the sound of bone cracking , which was weird as it came from his ribs and not his back .  
The forth impact was different , it was harder and more painful , he could feel the stream of blood , running down his back , dousing the waist of his jeans .He thought it couldn't get worse , but the next impacts proved him wrong .His skin was tore and therefore every single hit was even more hurtful than the last one .  
He had lost the count of impacts , he was just wondering why in the hell he was still standing . Especially since his both legs was already damaged . Well Bobby could be a good reason , and of course those chains around his wrist , but being conscious and aware was something else , something that he had no idea how he still had it . It was with the next impact that he came to the idea ._  
'Well , well , Congrats Winchester . Some kind of idiot you are .'_ he thought to himself . It was long that he had stopped hearing the surrounding noises , the only thing he could hear was the sound of his flesh getting torn under the pressure of the chains .And he just realized what should he do after that . With the next impact he just gasped and his body went limp , if it wasn't for Bobby , he would be hanging by his wrist .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.

* * *

.

_A/N : Umm, alright , I think that's enough for now! I'd be glad to know your feelings! _

_.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_'Well , well , Congrats Winchester . Some kind of idiot you are .' Dean thought to himself . It was long that he had stopped hearing the surrounding noises , the only thing he could hear was the sound of his flesh getting torn under the pressure of the chains .And he just realized what should he do after that . With the next impact he just gasped and his body went limp , if it wasn't for Bobby , he would be hanging by his wrist ._

_.  
_

* * *

.

"I'm impressed , took him longer than what I thought. He would really give up his life for you , you know? Too bad he won't live that long . " Bryan's voice made Sam bring up his head and look at his unconscious brother . After Dean's first scream of pain , he couldn't witness it more , he squeezed his eyes shut and fall his head to his chest , letting the tears dropping down .

"Lay him down ."Bryan ordered Bobby . "Then, go get some icy water ."

Sam felt he was losing his mind , he couldn't analyze the situation anymore , he couldn't even feel angry , all he was feeling was fear . Fear of losing his brother right before his eyes , losing him in an uneven battle , hell , this wasn't a battle , Dean wouldn't go down if he had a chance to fight .  
Dean wouldn't be there , lying lifelessly on the ground ,with a tortured body and facing death , if he hadn't insisted to take this job . _'Why him ?Why Dean ? This is not his fault ._'

"Well , life is not always fair kid . " Bryan's sarcastic voice echoed in his ear and it was just then that he realized he had asked the last part aloud .He tried to look angry , but damn , he still couldn't . He was scared , he didn't know what to do ,he just could feel the emptiness spreading inside him . He didn't want to witness this anymore , he wanted to wake up .This was definitely the worst nightmare ever ,maybe even worse than watching Dean dying on those hospital beds from a heart failure or after the car crash .

.

Dean wanted to cry loud when his battered body hit the ground . If he wasn't trying that hard to look unconscious , he would let out the scream of pain , forgetting about all walls and masks .  
Once settled on the floor , the pain subsided a little ,and he was able to breath without chewing his lower lip or drawing any attention to himself .  
Thank God for making Sam talking in that very moment , he didn't really catch what Sam said , but whatever it was , it distracted Bryan .The sound of the door made him wince , he knew what was going to happen . Icy water , bare chest , mangled body ._'Man , I'm so screwed ._'  
When he felt the freezing water on his chest , he didn't even try , he was aware that it was beyond his power . His eyes flew open as he gasped for air . The coldness stole his breath and it took his mind some seconds to be able to put everything in their right places again . That was then that he saw Bryan , who was apparently laughing _-with no sound_ -. Dean wondered if it was one of the demon's ability , cuz he had never seen anybody could laugh like that without making any sound .  
Then he saw Bobby putting the bucket down , that didn't make any sound either . Finally his eyes turned toward the place he thought was Sam's chair, and there he was . Sam was still tied to that chair , his eyes full of tear , his face full of fear ._'Huh , that had rhyme ._' he chuckled inside his head .  
_' What? '_ he thought when he saw Sam's lips moving in a way like he was calling his name . Again no sound . _'Alright . So , shock can deafen you ._' he deduced .  
He was tired , like_ really really _ tired . He was lying on the ground and no matter how hard it looked or how smashed his body was , that new position seemed comfortable at that moment . He closed his eyes and let the darkness join the silence he was floated in .

..

_'Man, it's freaking cold'_ Was the first thing that came to Dean's mind after what seems like decades .He slowly pried his eyes open , the room was quiet , and if it wasn't for the sound of his labored breathing he would think he was still in shock .He moved his head and surprisingly found himself still on the ground and more importantly not tied .Bryan and Bobby weren't there , and Sam's head was down, his chin almost touching his chest , like he had fallen asleep .Dean looked at Sam , focusing on his chest and his breathing to make sure he was fine , but it wasn't that easy with his blurry vision .

"Damn , I'm free ." he suddenly said aloud .It was his best chance to escape , or at least to untie Sam and let him handle the rest , cuz he was damn tired .  
His attempts to move his body or even make his limbs obey his brain was all in vain ._'And That's why they didn't bother to tie me again .'_ he thought .  
He was way worse than what he thought , actually he hadn't thought about it at all , he had ignored his pains since regaining consciousness . Right leg was broken , the other was stabbed , his right arm was burned to hell , he had some cracked or broken ribs . His back was shattered , and the list could go on and on . _'Now is not the time . Not now .'_ be clenched his teeth and concentrated on his essential task .'_Move toward Sam _.'

With the help of his left arm he half scrambled half dragged himself toward Sam and by the time he was behind Sam's chair , he was so spent that he could pass out right there and stay that way for the next six months ."Not now ."He mumbled and brought himself up so he could lean at the behind wall and open Sam's hands with his left hand , his right arm was resting on his leg .

Sam felt something was moving on his wrist . Though his mind was too tired to come to realization , his instincts brought him back .He brought his head up and looked to find Dean .Finding himself alone in the cabin , he suddenly panicked .But before he could open his mouth and shout for Bryan , Dean's voice stopped him , and then Dean's hand was on his arm , and again his voice saying ."Hey , hey , Sammy , calm down . I'm here . I'm right here ."

"Dean ? What the hell ?" he moved his head , trying to look back and find Dean .

"Good morning to you too."

"Morning ?" Sam was still confused .

"Or night , or whatever . Just don't shout and let me open your hands ."

"Dean ? God, are you alright ? O my God , it was .. It was - " he looked at the trail of blood on the floor , showing that someone had dragged himself on the ground . _'God , it's too much blood .'_

"Sammy , Sammy ." Dean could feel how frightened Sam was ."It's alright . Just calm down . We'll be out of this pit soon ." and then there was silence ."Hey you don't happen to have any knife , do you ?"

"There are lots of them on that table ." Sam informed .

"Yeah , thanks , but right now walking to that table is not in my to-do list .Not like I'm able to ."Dean confessed ."Doesn't matter anymore , just a little longer and you'll be free ."

"Just loosen it , I can open it after that ."

"Huh , you're so much help ." grin was audible in Dean's voice .

"Hey Dean ?" Sam started .

"Can't that wait ?"

"You don't even know what I was gonna say ."Sam protested .

"Come on , give me some credit ." Dean replied ."Alright , here you go . See if you can move your hands ."

With that Sam moved his hands and with the second effort he freed them , jumping from his seat , he froze on his feet as he saw Dean , leaning tiredly on the wall , totally broken ."O my God , you're a mess ."

"Well , thanks for the sympathy , keep the rest for later ." Dean rolled his eyes ."Sam , the truth is , I'm not gonna be much help from here . Well at least in those parts of plan that needs moving around."

Hearing Dean's confession , made Sam's heart sink .He swallowed and sat behind his brother ."I'm sorry Dean . I'm sorry you went through all of these .I'm -"

"Sam , I wasn't kidding when I said we need to leave this chick flick moment for later . Bryan or Bobby could come back every moment now . We don't have time ." _'I don't have time , I don't know how longer I can go on like this ._' he added silently .

Sam took of his shirt ."Ok , Sorry . You're right . Just wear this first . You don't need to let those wounds get infected by leaning on that nasty wall ."

"Oh , I've been leaning and lying on everything with these open wounds . It doesn't matter anymore . Just hurry up ." Dean said as Sam helped him forward and put his shirt on his shoulder , knowing that wearing it would be harder .

Dean lied on his left side , so the lacerations on his back wouldn't connect the wall anymore .

"Oh, damn ."

"What?" Dean looked at Sam.

"I almost forgot . When you passed out and they left the room , I heard a gun shot . " Sam replied .

"A gun shot ? Damn it ."Dean paused." I don't know , but I feel Bryan kinda had taken care of Bobby ."

"Why should he do that ? He had that giant in his hands . " Sam frowned .

"Like I said , I don't know . I .. Call it a hunch ." Dean brought his burned arm to his chest ."Whatever it was , Bryan is not dead and he would come back sooner than later ."

"What should we do now? "

"I.. "Dean shook his head , but stopped and looked at Sam again ."We need a devil trap."

"What?"

"Devil trap , Sam . It's usually being used when we -"

"Yeah I know what a devil trap is , thanks ."Sam interjected ."I mean how exactly are we supposed to draw one ? We don't have anything here ."

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.

* * *

.

_A/N 1: Just wanted to say thanks to all of you who put me or my fictions into your favorite lists , hope you don't get disappointed with me later!:D_

_A/N 2: It may look that the torture part is over , but that doesn't exactly mean that the fun part is over , too! (And with **Fun **I obviously meant 'hurt/Dean' , which is the definition of fun in my dictionary! lol ) ... Hope you enjoy it . :)  
_

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_"What should we do now? "_

_"I.. "Dean shook his head , but stopped and looked at Sam again ."We need a devil's trap."_

_"What?"_

_"Devil's trap , Sam . It's usually being used when we -"_

_"Yeah I know what a devil's trap is, thanks."Sam interjected ."I mean how exactly are we supposed to draw one? We don't have anything here."_

.

* * *

.

Dean looked around to find something, anything and his gaze locked with the trail of blood on the floor."Blood."

"Come again?"

"Blood, man. That's the only thing we have here and we have lots of it. So , hurry up already ." Dean demanded .

"Are you out of your mind ? Dean , I can't use your blood to draw a devil's tarp . You already have lost too much ."

"Listen Sam , you use it or not , I'm losing it . At least this way something good could come out of it. "Dean said but Sam was far from moving from his place .

"Sam , move . Now ." Dean's firm order made Sam jump ."Good , put this chair next to the door , and help me up ."

"You want me to draw it on the ceiling ?"

"Yep .You can do that , right ?"

"Yeah , I think I can . Smart plan by the way ." Sam said , moving the chair to the door .

"I know ." Dean smirked and reached his left hand for Sam who was back by his side to help him up.

"Umm , you sure you wanna move ? I don't think it's really wise ."

"Give me your hand . You just said it was a smart plan . Besides , you can't go up there , draw a line, and came back here for more blood . Help me up ."

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and slowly brought him up , not sure where to touch ."How am I supposed to help you , you can't stand on your feet ."

Dean leaned heavily on Sam as they moved to the door ."I guess this current progress is enough for your answer ." he panted , and finally sank down beside the door .

"I was literally dragging you , man ." Sam complained .

"So what ? We made it . " Dean shrugged .

Not knowing how much time they had , Sam jumped to the chair , wincing when his cracked ribs protested .

"Hey , we don't need you to pass out again . Be careful ."Dean was sounding anxious ,though he didn't show it in his sentence ."And , you need _blood _. come down ."

Sam's eyebrow peaked again ."Dean , it won't work . Well unless we could put your leg on the ceiling ."

"Yeah , well that's not an option . Go and rummage through Bryan's supplies . See if you can find anything that could be used as a bowl ."

Sam sighed and took Bryan's bag , but he didn't need to look into it . The silver goblet was shining in there . "Didn't Meg have one of these ?" he showed Dean the goblet .

"Well , apparently it kinda plays the roll of their cell phone . Bring it here before someone calls ."

"Alright , you want me to cut your throat now ? Cuz I don't think you can really fill this thing any other way ." Sam quipped .

"Good point , but I think this damn gash on my thigh would be enough . Just give me my knife so I can cut my jean ."

Sam took the knife but didn't pass it to Dean . "Move your hand , I'll tear it ."

He tore the jean's left leg and silently helped Dean move , so the goblet would be under the open wound . With a sudden movement Dean squeezed his thigh with his palm and felt a hot pain when the gash opened even more and blood streamed down freely to the goblet .

"What the fuck ?" Sam gasped .

"Shut up . Hand me my T-shirt . " Dean said , his eyes shut .

Sam knew there was no point arguing with Dean , he moved and got the torn T-shirt and went back to Dean .

Dean caught it , wadded it up and pressed it to his wound with full force , passing the goblet to Sam ."Make it fast ."

Sam took it and started to draw the little devil's trap on the ceiling ."I don't feel good , Dean . I mean why should he stay gone for this long ?" he said , trying not to think about the fact that his hand was _actually_ in his brother's blood , using it like it was some cheap stuff , worthy just for drawing on a wall .

"It's not like we can do anything about it . He could be even dead by now , but , can't be too careful , right ?" Dean's voice was deep and weak .

_' Blood loss . Broken bones . Open wounds . Concussion . A second or probably third degree burn .'_ Sam mentally made a list and cursed when he found out that almost every single of those objects was enough to send someone into a shock .And those were just the most visible problems .Only God knew what exactly was going on underneath .

"Dean ?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm almost done here . How are you doing ?"

"Super ." Dean mumbled .

"Just hang on , alright ?"

"No , sorry , I've some better things to do ." he muttered ."Shut up and finish your job ."

"I said I'm done ."

"You said you're _almost _ done ."

"OK , then .Now I _AM_ done ." Sam descended from the chair ."There's still blood in this goblet , you want it back ?"

"Nah , you can keep it ." Dean took Sam's hand , but he wasn't able to move ."I.. I can't .."

"Oh , wait ." Sam crouched down and put his arms under Dean's armpit ."Alright , on three ... One , two ... Three ." he said and helped Dean up .

"Ahhh. " Dean couldn't help screaming , he instantly clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shot .When Sam lowered him to the ground , he was hanging by a fraying thread .

Sam then moved the chair , bag and everything else to their previous positions and sat beside Dean.

"What do you want ? Bedtime story ?" Dean grumbled .

"Huh ?"

"Sit on your chair and make some noises to bring that bastard down . I don't know , shout or something ." Dean suggested .

"Aha , yeah , yeah . Right ." Sam did as he was told ,he stared at Dean a few seconds and then he started to shout and curse at Bryan , just when he thought that nobody would show up , the door burst open and Bryan stepped in .

"Nice way to say '_I'm awake_ .' What the hell do you want ? " he said and then looked at Dean who was lying with his eyes half open ."Hey , how are you doing die hard ?"

"Die hard ? Huh.. I like it ." Dean grinned ."Where the hell is your Bigfoot ?"

"Didn't know you like him . Sorry , he's taken care of . " Bryan shrugged and stepped forward but stopped in the middle .He tried again and when the invisible walls prevented him from moving forward , he looked down at the ground , expecting to see the devil's trap ."What the fuck ?"

"It's above your head . " Sam mentioned .

Bryan's head turned up and all color left his face as he saw it . He swallowed hard , but hid it ."Blood ? Really ? Oh Sammy , you're even crueler than me , I think I like you ."

"Shut up bastard , that doesn't work . " Dean's voice didn't let Sam regret what he did ."Recite the spell , Sammy ."

"Huh ? Right.. Umm.." Sam paused and thought ."Dean , I'm..I'm distracted ... I can't remember it ."

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.

* * *

.

_A/N : OK , I think that was enough for this chapter. What did you think of it ? How did you feel about drawing the devil's trap with blood - Dean's blood - ?_

_So, till the next week? :D ... Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it . ;)_

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N :** I'm so sorry for my delay. I was really busy the past two weeks, but all I had in my mind was to find some free time to update this story. Now here it is. Hope you like it!.. Please let me know what you think of it. :)  
_

.

* * *

_"It's above your head. " Sam mentioned._

_Bryan's head turned up and all color left his face as he saw the devil's trap on the ceiling. He swallowed hard, but hid it."Blood? Really? Oh Sammy, you're even crueler than me, I think I like you."_

_"Shut up bastard, that doesn't work. " Dean's voice didn't let Sam regret what he did."Recite the spell, Sammy."_

_"Huh? Right.. Umm.." Sam paused and thought."Dean, I'm..I'm distracted... I can't remember it."_

_._

* * *

.

"What? It was..Um.. Exorcizamus te ."Dean started for him.

"Omnis immundus.. Spiritus, Omnis satanica potestas." Sam continued, but paused again.

Bryan smirked." Seems like your Daddy didn't taught you good enough."

"Omnis incursio infernalis adversii." Dean gritted out .

"Omnis congregatio. Et secta ... Et secta." Sam shut his eyes trying to remember, then turned and looked at Dean, silently asking for help .

"Et secta dia..dia ... Dammit." Dean growled. "Bobby."

Both Sam and Bryan turned toward the door.

"Not that Bobby." Dean rolled his eyes. "Call Bobby, Sam. Ask him to read it for you, so you could repeat after him. "

Sam's eyes shined, as he ran toward their jackets and brought out his cell phone, after a few rings Bobby's voice filled his ear. "Hello?"

"Bobby , It's Sam . I need your help ."

"Of course you do, why else would've you called me? " Bobby grumbled from the other side.

"I'm sorry Bobby, but it's really not the time. I .. I need to exorcise some evil bastard and right now, I'm too distracted to remember all the words, could you read them for me, so I can repeat it?"

"Ah.. Yeah, of course, just wait a second, boy." There was a few seconds of silence before Bobby picked up the phone again. "Alright , here we go .Exorcizamus te - "

"No, read it from -" Sam paused .

"Et secta." Dean reminded him.

"Yeah, Et secta."Sam told Bobby .

"Okay. Umm.. Here.. Et secta diabolica. "

"Et secta diabolica." Sam repeated after Bobby word by word .

Bryan's body was shaking hard, rage was obvious in his eyes. "We're not done. I'll come back for you, and when I do, you - Aaaaaa.. Arghhhhhh." his yell filled the cabin.

Sam didn't stop, he continued and when finally he said the last words, Bryan's mouth flew open and the black smoke left the body and the building. Bryan's body went limp and collapsed on the floor.

"Man, it was so sweet to hear his scream for a change." Dean sighed with relief.

"Are you done?" Bobby's voice startled Sam.

"What? O, yeah. Thanks.. Really Bobby." Sam answered.

"It's OK, boy. Now, tell me. What have you two got yourselves into? I thought you two were going to hunt a werewolf."

"That's.. That's a long story. Well, kinda.. I'll explain it later. OK? I gotta go now. Dean's in a pretty bad shape." Sam sat beside Dean, who opened his eyes as he heard his name.

"Sam. No, wait. What's going on? Where are you? You need any help?" Bobby's voice was laced with angst.

"He needs hospital, I'll call you as soon as I can, alright? Just I gotta go now. Sorry Bobby."

"You better do that, boy . Take care of Dean." Bobby retorted.

"I will, I'll try." Sam sighed."Bye."

"Check on that guy, Bryan or whoever ." Dean indicated.

"He can wait."

"Dude, ten more seconds won't kill me. " Dean scowled.

Sam shook his head and walked to Bryan, touching his neck for finding his pulse was enough to bring him back. He coughed and pried his eyes open.

"So, you're fine. Good ." Sam left him again. "He's fine. Now, would you let me help you up? You need serious medical treatment, and fast."

"Where am I? What happened?" Bryan sat up. Glancing at Dean and Sam, he suddenly remembered everything and jumped."O my God, What ... What have I done? Are you alright?" he ran toward them .

"Don't touch him." Sam barked .

"Whoa, easy man. He's not possessed anymore.." Dean then paused ."You're not, are you?"

"I'm.. What? Possessed? I was possessed? Well, great. Such an amazing experience. And I thought these kind of things are fictional." He rubbed his eyes."I used to be a medic. Let me help."he suggested after a few seconds.

Sam hesitated .

"We don't have time. You gotta trust me ."

It infuriated Sam."Yeah. Sure." Sam paused. "You'll be the last one man . Get away, I can handle this. Go and clean your mess up there, you better deal with the body of the guy you've killed. "

Bryan backed off and looked at him with shock .

"Sam, _he_ didn't kill anyone. That demon did. You can't blame _him_." Dean's voice was saturated with pain.

Sam shrugged."Right now, I don't give a shit. Here man, come on. We need to get out of here."

"Call Bobby. Well, not now. Later. Tell him to send someone to that werewolf job. "Dean took a shuddering breath. "If anyone else dies there, it'd be our fault, Sam."

"I'll call him. Just hang on. Alright?"

"You should call an ambulance."

"And tell them what? You've tortured my brother? Killed a man? Be my guest. " Sam threw his cell phone to Bryan and helped Dean up. As soon as Dean stood on his feet, the vertigo and shock overcame and he sank to his knees, his eyes rolled back to his head. He was dead-weight against Sam.

"Dean? Dean, come on. Don't do this." Sam begged as he shook Dean's battered body .

"He's out, you need to get him to the hospital, he's going into shock. It actually took him too long to get there. "

"No shit." Sam looked outraged.

"Look, man. I know you're mad as hell, I get it. But if you're really worried about your brother's well-being, then you should let me help. I'll stay out of your hair as soon as he's safe. I promise." Bryan's training as a medic was helping him to stay calm and control his feelings, though he had every reasons to panic.

Sam glanced at Dean, seeing the amount of blood he had lost and the pallor of his face wiped any hesitation from his mind."OK, help me with him. Our car is up there. Just be careful with his legs."

Bryan nodded. "Got it."

Carefully they carried Dean up and put him in the back seat of Impala.

"Just remember that it's your blood ruining the upholstery. " Sam patted Dean's shoulder before leaving him and closing the door behind .

"Hey, just.. Should I.. I mean, I'm responsible for what happened to him." Bryan said.

Sam didn't turn to look at him. He sat on the driver seat and turned the key. "Dean was right. That _demon _is responsible. Not your fault." he sighed "And, don't worry about that body. Leave it there, I'll find something. Just leave here. Go. Go and don't look back." he then set the rear-view mirror on Dean's prone body, pressed on the accelerator, and left Bryan behind .

.

.

"Mr. Andrews."the nurse called.

Sam looked up at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Sir, cops are here. They wanna have a talk with you." she announced.

"Umm, now? Can't that wait? I.. I really don't think -"

"We'll make it short, Sir." said one of the officers."I'm officer Logan. This is my partner officer Parker." he introduced.

Sam nodded."Sam Andrews."

"Mr. Andrews. We need to know what happened to you and your brother." Officer Parker started.

"I don't know what should I say. There were these two guys. One of them was big, like really really big. His name was Bobby, or that was what the other guy used to call him. The other, I don't remember much about him. We have never seen his face. It just seemed that he was the boss. You know? With ordering and everything." Sam explained, saying the truth about Bobby since he was already dead .

"What did they want? Money or something?"

"What? No... I don't know who those bastards were and I've no clue what the hell they wanted. I mean, they _couldn't_ want anything. We're not from around here. We weren't even supposed to be here. My brother and I were.. **_are_ **on a road trip. We just decided to spend the night at this town. That's it. So, tell me, how possibly could they know us and wait for us here?" The rage in Sam's tone wasn't exactly meant for those poor officers, he was mad at himself for stopping and for insisting to take the job. He was mad at that damn demon. He was mad at their luck.

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't." Sam cut him .

"OK, You're right. We have never been in that kind of situation. But we need your help to make sure things like this will never happen again here." Officer Logan explained.

"They didn't ask for anything. It was like they were just some random manics. They were enjoying to.." Sam paused, "to torture my brother." his voice was barely audible.

Parker and Logan glanced at each other, sympathy was obvious on their faces. "It must have been really hard for you. We're sorry to make you repeat it all over again."said one of them.

Sam nodded."Are we done here?"

"Isn't there anything else you could tell us?"

Sam shook his head first , but then frowned. "Wait. This is probably important. When we were down there, I heard a gunshot. That was when everything stopped. They never showed up again. Umm, Dean regained consciousness and somehow managed to untie me, then we left there. We didn't see anybody in our way. Well, _I _didn't see anybody. Dean was out of it." he explained .

"That's weird. How did you left there, anyway?"

"With our Car. It was parked just outside that building."Sam shrugged like it was so clear.

"Excuse me?"Parker asked with disbelief. " You two were kidnapped and held in an abandoned building, and your car was parked outside? You do realize that it means you've driven there? To your captor. " he expanded.

"Well, yes. We've driven there. We saw this girl in our way. She asked for some help. she said her car was out out of order and well, Dean, he's a mechanic. We thought we could help her. That's why our car was there."

"A girl? You didn't mention her before ."

_'Cuz I just made it.'_ Sam thought. "I.. I thought you knew about it, besides I didn't think it could be related. O my God, wait, you think she's working for them? Whoever they are."

"That's a possibility." Parker shrugged. "So? You drove her that building and what happened next?"

"We left the car, and before we knew we heard her screams and then everything went black. The next thing I remember is waking up at that basement." Sam replied ."Wait, she wouldn't scream if she was with them, would she? What if she's still there? Oh, God. I was so worried that I didn't think about her. What if... What if..." Sam panted, his voice shaking with angst.

"Hey.. Hey.. Calm down. It's not your fault. You couldn't knew that. Just tell us about that building and the girl, so we could go after her." Logan tried to calm him down.

Sam closed his eyes briefly, and like he was remembering the detail he described a young girl and the real cabin they'd spent their last day there.

Parker noted everything."Thanks. You helped us a lot. We're sorry for what you and your brother went through. We'll find them. Believe me, they wouldn't walk away from this."

"Thanks. Please make sure they will pay for what they did to my brother." Sam said sadly .

"We will. Thanks again."Parker smiled. "Just, we may need to have a chat with your brother, as well. I mean, if he.. If he makes it."

"He **WILL **make it." Sam said dryly.

"I'm sure he will." Logan reassured. Nodding his thanks, he made Parker walk away.

'_Great Job . Dean will be proud of me .'_ Sam thought._ 'A girl ? Where the hell did **that** come from ?'_ he heard Dean's voice in his head. That made him feel hollow again. He had reviewed every second of their time in that basement more than 10 times. The way to the hospital was awful, but he didn't remember much.  
Dean's blood on his hands, his face and his screams during his tortures were the only things he could really see or hear. He didn't know how he got to the hospital, how he rushed in, asking for help, or how they took Dean's broken body away from him. He even filled the forms subconsciously .

"Mr Andrews." Sam looked up to find Dean's doctor standing there. Frown lines was still obvious between his eyes, though he clearly was trying to hide any emotion.

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.

* * *

.

_**A/N :** Hey, have you seen 6x10 yet?...(**SPOILER**) God, devil's trap with blood? I was so excited to see that and I'm really glad that I updated that part of my fiction before the episode was aired!:D..I also gotta say that I like my version of devil's trap better since I used Dean's blood for that! lol_

_Anyway, in the next chapter I'll explain Dean's condition, so please stay tuned!:D  
_

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

_"Mr Andrews." Sam looked up to find Dean's doctor standing there. Frown lines was still obvious between his eyes, though he clearly was trying to hide any emotion._

* * *

"Doctor Hamilton .How's Dean ? What took you so long?"

"You remember what shape your brother was in, right? We couldn't believe he was even alive. Of course it would take long time to fix him as much as possible."

Sam didn't say anything, the doctor said that they had been able to fix Dean, that was good, right? He swallowed and waited.

"I don't like to talk like this and trust me, I hate to look like I'm heartless, but I've to be honest here. His situation is critical, if there's anyone else, any family member, his wife or girlfriend, I think you better call them." Hamilton said.

"He's not gonna die." Sam frowned. "He can't. He lasted this long, he's strong ." He didn't see the point to tell a stranger that there's no one else to call.

"I'm sure he is. Like I said, the fact that he was still alive when you brought him in proves that he's not ready to give up ."

"How is he doing? How did the surgery go?" Sam inquired.

"We were able to fix his broken leg with no problem. The deep gash on his left thigh was not so good, we've to keep an eye on that and make sure it'll heal just right. He has five cracked ribs and two other are broken, which hopefully will heal just fine as he _has to_ lay down and still. The burning on his arm is something that we're still worried about, it's gotten infected and needed skin graft. We also had to remove some damaged tissue. If things go the right way, his arm will rebuild them , although it'll be really painful for a while and he needs to be more careful about it. He's really lucky, you know. It was a deep nasty burn but the nerves weren't damaged. We managed to fix them...And.."he paused to remember the rest ." Ah yeah, and His back is not in a good shape either, again infection and deep lacerations are the main problems. His spine is bruised. That may make his legs feel feeble and weak. It's not permanent and as soon as the bruises start to abate, he'll regain his full powers. The concussion and other wounds and gashes that he'd suffered are already in the way of healing."

Sam stayed silent for some seconds, he has been there with Dean all the time. He had seen that bastard torture Dean and was aware of all problems Dean had. Still it wasn't easy to receive those kinds of information all at once. It was too hard to hear the doctor listing Dean's injuries and boy, it was a damn long list. Too long for anyone's liking.

"It's good, though. I mean, you first talked like you didn't know whether or not he'd make it." Sam finally spoke.

"The blood loss and the third degree burn have sent him into a shock, and his body is too weak to get out of it easily. We're still worried about it. He already had coded once on the table. "

"What?" Sam's chest constricted for a second.

"That's what shocks may cause, son. We're still concerned. I can't believe someone could be that cruel to do something like this to the others. "

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. Ask the nurse and she'll show you the way. "

"Thanks." Sam sighed and Hamilton walked away.

...

The first 12 hours passed silently, well as silently as possible. Dean was lying on a special mattress in order to lower the pressure on his battered back. His broken leg was hanging up in a sling, the other one was on a cushion same as his burned arm. His face was bruised and his arm and chest which weren't hidden by the blanket were bandaged.

As much as Sam wanted to see Dean awake, after another coding incident, he was grateful to watch him even asleep, as long as he was breathing and his heart was beating.

Everything was still fuzzy for Sam, he was sleeping on a chair next to Dean's bed and before his mind could understand the situation, he was shoved outside of the room by some guy and watched as doctors and nurses worked on his brother to bring him back. He didn't hear the exact words of doctor Hamilton as he walked out of Dean's room. Just some little words like _'He's fine for now_.' And '_It was close. Weak heart. Spent body._'

He didn't want to close his eyes anymore, and if it was possible he wouldn't leave Dean's bedside for a second. But it wasn't possible and as Dean's condition stabilized, he found it more secure to leave him for grabbing some food or taking a nap .

It was the fifth day after their arrival to the hospital, when Dean finally woke up for the first time, it was short, but he was coherent enough to know Sam and remember some few things about his last adventure. It was enough for Sam, even though he didn't find the time to tell him about his made up story.

...

He opened his eyes, part of him felt he was still in that cabin, lying on the hard concrete ground. This part was in pain, and the pain told him he was anywhere but a comfortable bed. This part couldn't believe his eyes when they darted around the room and came to one conclusion: _Hospital_. He then looked aside and found Sam stretching on a chair , his head down on his chest.

"That looks so not comfortable." Dean whispered, his voice rough. He then turned his gaze to the other side, hoping to find a window. Instead he saw a nurse stepped inside the room smiling at him."Welcome back."

Dean's eyebrow peaked.

"You've been out for almost one week. Not that you had any other choice." She said as she checked his vitals.

"One week? Oh . Did he stayed here all the time?" Dean asked, indicating toward Sam.

"Except those times that he left for the bathroom or getting some food." she replied." I'm Audrey, by the way. I've been your nurse since they brought you to the ICU. Now that you're better, they would probably move you to another ward."

"How's he? He was beaten. Cracked ribs or something?" Dean asked again.

"He's fine. He's been checked up. Three cracked ribs, as far as I know. But he's fine now. "Audrey paused ."Don't you want to know about yourself?"

Dean shrugged, looking down at his bandaged arm."Thought someone would explain it anyway."

Audrey smiled."Aha. Well, you've been brought in here in a really bad shape. You've been gone into shock because of that burn and of course the blood loss. Our best doctors performed some surgeries on you. So you don't need to be worried. Well, not anymore. You just need to rest and let your body finds its way to heal properly. It won't be any exaggeration if I say you came back from death. Your heart had stopped twice and your body went through everything before starting to defeat the infection. Your arm and your back are still a mess. It'll take some time for your arm to heal, and till then you need to be really careful about it. No need to mention how painful they could be. Honestly, your doctor didn't think you'd make it."

"Well, thanks, I guess. You defined EVERYTHING."

"Oh. Sorry. Did I say too much? My colleagues always say I'm talking too much." Audrey blushed.

'_Oh honey they're SO understating '_ Dean thought. "I .. I don't feel -"

"Your legs? Oh, it's because you've bruised spine. They'll be fine once the bruises go away."

Dean lifted his eyebrow."Actually I _**do** _feel my legs. Now that you mentioned, I gotta say they just feel kinda weird. But definitely there and painful, which I think is good. Better than not feeling them."he shrugged. "I just wanted to say that I don't feel so good, when you interrupted me ."

"Ah.. Sorry ?"she rubbed her temple with her index finger.

Dean couldn't help smiling.

"I'll give you one dose of morphine, it's expected for you to be in pain."She injected it in his IV." Push the button if it didn't get better in a minute or two."

Dean simply nodded and relaxed when Audrey left the room."Man, you must've been really tired." he said to Sam as he didn't stir the whole time."You better be up the next time I open my eyes. I'm itching to tease someone." he mumbled before giving in to the heavy sedative.

...

The next time Dean opened his eyes, his heart skipped a beat as he found Sam's nose an inch away from his face. Sam instantly stepped back."Oh, sorry. Sorry."

"What the hell?" Dean panted.

"Sorry. You were mumbling something and I thought you're awake or in pain. I wanted to hear your words."

"You have never told me before that you use your nose to hear things. That's awkward." Dean wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"Funny. Oh Dean. It's damn good to see you awake." Sam sighed happily .

"Yeah, you too. You looked like shit in that chair."

"Nurse Cox told me you woke up once during the night."

"Nurse Cox? Audry you mean?"

"How long have you been awake?" Sam's eyes widened."I've been here a whole week and she's still nurse Cox for me."

"That's not my fault that I'm the handsome one." Dean mustered a grin .

"Huh. Right. You haven't seen yourself yet."

"Obviously it's good enough for chicks. Even the talkative ones." Dean inferred ."Sam, did you call Bobby? Audry told me that I was out of it for almost one week. It means -"

"Yes, Dean. I called him. That job is taken care of. Don't worry about it. He wanted to throttle me from there,though." Sam said glumly.

"Can't blame him." Dean smirked, but decided to change the subject."How are you feeling? How are your ribs?"

"Good. Way better than you. And speaking of, you're one hell of a bastard."

"Whoa, easy. Mom has nothing to do with this."

"Really, Dean. You shouldn't have done that .What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what it felt like to watch you get tortured for me? No you don't." Sam's voice was laced with anger .

"Couldn't you wait some more minutes? It's not even ten minutes that I've opened my eyes. Ten minutes since we've started speaking together again after _**one **week_." Dean shook his head. "And what the hell did you want me to do? You're stupid Sam. A real idiot. You think **_I _**could sit there and watch that bastard torture you, cuz I wasn't strong enough to take some blast? You think I would feel better that way? Cuz if you do, you're even more stupid."

Sam sighed and sat on his chair. "I was scared to death. It.. That damn night in that skanky cabin. This past week. Every single moment of it was scary Dean. I can't take it anymore. Please don't do that again, Dean."

"You know I would. In a heartbeat. So, don't ask." Dean was annoyed.

"Dean ."

"Drop it Sam. What's wrong with you? You enjoy asking me the impossibles, don't you?" he cringed.

"You alright? Do you have any pain?" Sam's tone changed to angst.

"I'll be fine if you just stop doing this." Dean said with shut eyes.

"What's going on here?" Audrey paced into their room, checking Dean's breathing. "Your heart is beating pretty fast. Whatever it is, you better forget it and calm down. The last thing you need is another attack." she injected something into his IV before leaving.

Sam looked at Dean apologetically.

Dean nodded in response ."By the way, You are the one who will tell Ellen why we skipped that werewolf job."

"What? No.. She'll kill me." Sam complained.

"O,come on, she's not that harsh. She'll probably just punish you. " Dean feigned a frown .

"why me?"

"Because you were the one who insisted to take this damn job before the one she'd sent us to." Dean mentioned.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."Dean smirked.

"Cops were here, you know. I made up some story.. " Sam chuckled.

"O yeah? Like what? And before that, what happened to that guy, Bryan or whatever his name was. You didn't turn him in, did you?" Once again anxiety was clear in Dean's voice .

"No, no.. I let him go. I haven't seen him since that night. I just told the cops about Bobby. He was dead anyway. And I guess they're still looking for the other captor and the other victim. "

"What other victim? Did I miss anything here?" Dean's brow peaked .

"Yeah, the girl that asked for our help and caused us to drive to that building. Don't you remember?" Sam smirked cockily.

Dean stared at him a few seconds and almost burst out laughing."Ah, that girl... Nice story. I'm proud of you."he shook his head."Hey, did you tell Bobby, about **_Bobby_**?"

"No, I kept that part for you." Sam patted Dean's left arm. "I like to see his face when _you_ tease him with that."

"Oh, I so owe you." Dean chuckled."OK, here's the plan. When I get out of here, you'll call Ellen to explain everything and then we'll drive to Bobby's, so we can have some fun ."

"Can't say I'm looking forward for the first part." Sam leaned back.

"You should've thought about it sooner. But well, that's why I kept the good part for the last moment." Dean noted.

"I think I'll call Ellen sooner. The sooner it's done, the better."

"Be my guest." Dean chuckled.

"Dean , can't you -"

"No." Dean said with a wide grin.

"Jerk ."

"You still have to do that."

"Asshole. "

"Still." Dean chuckled.

"Fine. Fine." Sam muttered.

"And still ."

.

.

**-The End-**

.

.

* * *

_A/N: I know it took me a little longer than usual to update my story and I'm sorry. But at least it's all finished and so you don't have to wait any more!:D_

_I couldn't resist putting Dean in some more trouble. That's why even the last chapter wasn't all about healing and comforting..Hey,He's been tortured so hard, for God's sake! How do you expect him to walk out of it with no complications?_

_Sounds like I'm defending myself, but to be honest I don't feel slightly ashamed!(Shame on me!lol)  
_

_ Anyway, hope you've enjoyed reading it and it'd be great to know your thoughts. :)_

_I'll see you later, right?:D_

.

.

.

.


	8. Epilogue

_A/N: I know I was done with this story, but when I was asked for an epilogue, I thought it might be a good idea. So here it is. Hope you like it. :)_

.

* * *

.

It took one week for Dean to finally be able to leave the hospital, though it had to take longer. But Dean being Dean wouldn't and couldn't wait any longer and as soon as he felt strong enough to sit up and lean against a pillow for more than thirty minutes, he checked himself out, not caring about Sam's protests. Sam was right, though. It was nearly another torture experience to sit tight in the car for a long road trip to Bobby's place. Not that Dean would ever say it out loud, cuz no matter how right Sam was, he couldn't sit on his ass in a hospital, doing practically nothing. He needed to dig into something else, to keep himself and his mind busy. It wasn't long since John had died and deep inside Dean was still hurting remembering his last conversation with his dad.  
Yeah, starting another job sounded good, he would take a light one, though.

"Dean."Sam's voice startled him."There's something I haven't told you."

"O God, that's SO not good. What's it about, Sam?"

"You remember telling me to call Ellen?"

"No way." Dean almost shouted."Now she will kill us both." he then whined ."Why in the hell didn't you call her?"

"I just thought it's not really necessary to tell her. I mean ,Dean, come on. The important thing is that job is taken care of, no one got hurt, so why should we tell her at all? "

"Maybe because she hates to hear it from some other sources and she would probably feel like that we didn't give a shit about what she had asked us to do." Dean retorted.

"Ah, you're taking it too serious. It was just a job like any other jobs, I'm sure it's not really that important. I just wanted you to know, so you wouldn't talk about it around her."

"Gee, thanks for letting me know... Just if you weren't driving my car-" Dean growled.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't care even if she knew." Sam said casually.

"Yeah, that's why you were so scared to call her."

"I wasn't scared."

"Yes, you were."

"She wouldn't care."

"She would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

...

"O God, No." Sam's voice and the engine dying sound brought Dean back to the world from his fitful sleep.

"We're here."Dean said when his mind recognized Bobby's place, he looked out of windshield and before he feel totally awake and ready, he found Ellen leaning against a beam in front of Bobby's porch.

"And so is she." he announced .

"I'm dead." Sam murmured .

"I thought you weren't scared. Oh and more importantly I'm pretty sure you insisted that she wouldn't care ." Dean said before opening the door, using his left arm since his right arm was hurting like hell and he couldn't move it much."Ellen, didn't expect to see you here."

"I bet you didn't." Ellen replied. "What's wrong with that brother of yours? He's using that car as a shield?"

"Uh-oh, leave my baby outa this." Dean said still leaning heavily to the car."Sam get out. Now." he ordered and then bent and whispered."Be positive, man. At least _you_ didn't have to tell her."

Sam glared at him, before turning to Ellen and giving her a feigned wide smile ."Hi Ellen, it's good to see you." he flung open the door and got out.

"O yeah. I can see how enthusiastic you are, boy ."Ellen said back.

Dean sighed and sat back in the car, trying to reach the back seat and grab his crutches, knowing that it would last too long for his body to be able to take it. With a hard effort he finally get both his crutches and dragged them out and with their help he stood up again. Getting out of the car took supreme effort but he managed it.  
"Call me if you need any help. Any of you." He informed and slowly started toward the house.

"I need help."Sam demanded instantly .

"Then get inside, cuz I can't stand here anymore."

Seeing Dean's struggle and his condition, Ellen's face softened ."Do you need help?"

"No, not really. It's OK. You can finish your assignment. Just let him bring the bags inside, before tearing him apart." he grinned.

"Whoa." both Sam and Ellen protested at the same time ."Watch your mouth you smart-ass."

"What? At least one of you should feel satisfied with what I said, normally it should be you Ellen."

"Yeah, well, excuse me if I don't feel content when you talk about me like I'm a werewolf. And speaking of werewolves -"she turned again toward Sam.

"Now, I'm getting inside." Dean pretended to be more determined.

"Damn, you look even worse than what I thought." was Bobby's greeting as he got outside of the house.

"Hello to you, too. You were thinking about me?" Dean smirked.

"You don't let me not to. Every time I think I'm gonna have some peace of mind one of you boys will call with one new sort of problem."Bobby helped Dean to sit down on a couch.

"I know. Sorry for that." Dean said genuinely.

"Shut up, I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you do. I'll kick your asses if I ever find out that you've called someone else instead of me."

"Oh we will never betray you." Dean grinned again. "Anyway, what does Ellen do here?"

"You should've told her, you know?"

"Sam was supposed to do so. I though he had called her. We were almost here when he told me that he hasn't." Dean explained."Is she mad?"

"Of course I am. You didn't want to take the job, you could've called me and I would find someone else. " Ellen stepped inside.

"What's the problem Ellen. The job is done and nobody is hurt."

"Yeah but it's done by some bastard who thinks now I owe him. God, how could someone be tha idiot and selfish Bobby?" Ellen exclaimed ."That jerk acts like he had done me a favor and it has been my life that he had saved."

"I know, I know. Sorry, couldn't find anyone else at that moment."

"I just don't get why some of those bastards have chosen this life. All they care about is repute and pay backs."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, having no idea what was going on.

"We did want to take the job, Ellen. Hell we're on our way. It's not like we've been taking a vacation ."Dean said dryly,feeling exhausted from the constant pain and weakness of his body. "We're sorry we didn't call you. Actually, we thought we could take care of both jobs, but turned out that even us are not that fast and good." he added with a grin, which even he himself knew was a poor attempt to lighten the atmosphere .

Sam rolled his eyes, still smiling seeing how his brother was trying to help him and ease the situation for him .

"I know you two weren't on any vacation. I know it has been really tough for you. I mean, look at you. You look like hell and it's what? Two weeks after the day you got yourself almost killed?"

"Yeah,something like that and hey, I don't get why everybody talks like it's me who wanna get killed. It's not like I'm suicidal. Not my fault if every damn evil creature hates me and wanna wipe me off of the face of the earth ."

"Tell me Sam, did that bastard hit Dean in the head too?"Bobby asked with a grin .

Sam laughed."Yes, but other than that, they say too much torture and pressure would do that to someone."Silently thanking Dean for lightening the atmosphere, he sat on th couch beside him.

"What?What was that?" Dean asked, sounding confused.

"Nothing. It just seems like you're getting a little poetic here." Ellen chuckled.

"Great, now I'm the target."Dean huffed. "Yo know what? I'm outa here." he pushed himself up.

Sam's face dropped as he heard it. He didn't mean to hurt Dean and didn't know what had caused that kind of reaction. But before he could explain, he found Ellen at Dean's side and Bobby talking softly."Dean, son. Hey, we didn't mean anything bad. We're just kidding. Boy, since when you got that sensitive?"

Dean burst out laughing, wincing when his broken ribs and battered back protested."God, O God. You should've seen that look on your faces.O Jesus." he kept laughing and pushed himself toward the other room."Sam would you bring me the first aid Kit?" He said before chuckling again."Priceless. Totally worth it."

The trio looked at each other bewildered before Bobby started cursing at himself for falling for one of Dean's trick. Ellen eased herself on the chair, smiling motherly.

Sam grabbed his duffel bag and walked after Dean, still confused.

"Leave it there, Samantha." Dean's voice came from inside of the room, and Sam could imagine the wide grin on his face.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Say whatever that makes you feel better. Like I said, totally worth it." he chuckled.

"You need any help?"

"No, I'm just gonna change the bandages on my arm."

"What about your back?"Sam asked ready to walk inside.

"I said I don't need help, pull your nose out. My back is fine for now." Dean pushed the door.

"Fine, don't tell me I didn't offer."

"I'd be more glad if you stop offering, actually."Dean said. "Go and make sure Ellen is fine. Don't want her to be upset with us."he added.

"Alright."Sam muttered. Feeling guilty for not calling Ellen, he headed back to the living room, ready to apologize.

Inside the room Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, not able to stand any longer with his legs so busted, specially when he was about to start an agonizing task like changing the bandages on his burned arm. He quietly unwrapped the bandages, wincing when the fresh air contacted with his burned arm. Turning his arm to look at the wound, he cringed at the sight. Even though they had to do a skin graft on the main part, it still looked kinda terrible. Those parts that weren't hidden under the new grafted skin were still looking like a fresh burn, making Dean wonder if his arm was ever gonna look the same again.

A muffled gasp made Dean tear his eyes from the wound and finding Ellen standing at the door frame with a hand on her mouth and a look of horror in her eyes. Immediately bringing his arm down, he hid it from Ellen. "Have you ever heard about knocking? That's an amazing act before entering a room. "

"Sorry.I-" Ellen didn't find any excuse."Sorry, you're right."

"It's OK. Do you want something?"

"No. Just wanted to see if you need any help here."

"I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

"Boy what had happened to you?" Ellen asked, her concern wasn't something that would bother Dean. He didn't know why, he just didn't feel awkward and if he wanted to be honest he was feeling kinda relaxed and even happy. Maybe because he always wondered what would his mom do if she was around to see her boys get hurt and though he knew it was somehow cruel to want his mom suffer from seeing her boys hurt, deep inside he sometimes wished he could feel some hints of motherly love every now and then.

"I don't know what you've heard about our distracting case, but I wasn't kidding when I said it was no vacation." he smiled.

"No doubt. Let me help." Ellen offered.

"Oh no. It's OK, just give me a minute and I'll be out."

"Actually I wanted it to sound more like an order, something like this:'_Let me help._'" Ellen said more firmly, although she couldn't hide her smile nor the deep concern in her eyes.

"It's not really a pleasant - "

"I've seen worse. Lots of hunters are around me, remember ?" She took Dean's arm and gently turned it to take a better look ."How did this happen anyway?"

"It's ridiculous, you can't imagine what a tiny lighter can do. " Dean shook his head.

she put the antiseptic on the burn and wrapped it carefully."Ah, God. I hope that bastard never leave the hell."

"AMEN."

...

"I can't believe it. Ellen went inside and Dean didn't push her out. And now listen, they're actually laughing in there. I think I'm gonna go and see what's going on." Sam said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Stay where you are."Bobby growled ."Let him be, for a second. I know you want to help, but he needs moments like this. If he has let Ellen help him, then let them be alone for a while."

"I just wonder what did she do that I haven't."

"You can't imagine what Ellen is capable of .Besides, she's a mother, she knows well how to talk and make everybody feel comfortable or vice versa scared and respectful."Bobby handed him a cup of coffee.

"Guess you're right." Sam said thoughtfully, remembering clearly those times when neither Dean nor himself could talk loud with Ellen around. With that thought he heard the sound of Dean's crutches hitting the floor and then Ellen's voice still laughing and whispering something to Dean. He could tell Dean was in pain, no matter how hard Dan tried, he could read every line of Dean's face, at least most of the times. And to tell the truth, it didn't seem like that Dean was trying to hide anything at that moment, he was laughing, but the heaviness in his movement and pain on his face was obvious.

"What's so funny?"Bobby inquired.

"Bobby."Ellen declared.

"What?"

"No. **Bobby**." Dean emphasized.

"Bobby what? Quit repeating my name." he grumbled and got even more confused when Sam started laughing quietly."I should've seen this coming. You've chosen _me_, now?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, you don't know the whole story." Dean cleared his throat, sitting on the couch with Ellen's help.

"So, share it. Apparently I'm the only one who doesn't know about it."

Dean explained the _Bobby _story, making it sound even more ironic, defining _Bobby_ and his actions, comparing him with Bobby.

"Great. I haven't done anything wrong and still I'm never gonna hear the end of it. What have I done to deserve this?" he groaned with folded arms."Glad you found it so funny. Apparently it has been helpful for you to get back your strength."

"Oh, you've no idea. I've waited SO long to tell you about _Bobby_. Man, you should've seen him. He looked kinda like you. Well, he was huge, so not similar in the size, but other than that..." Dean shook his head, chuckling."Sam, why didn't we see it sooner. They're practically the same person."

"Just the size..Though, it's not a problem really." Sam supported.

"I haven't seen him, but maybe you could do some exercises and beat him in the size, too." Ellen teased.

"No way. Don't push him hard, Ellen. It's not fair to him." Dean smirked.

"You want me to break that other leg of yours?" Bobby huffed.

"It's stabbed already. Wouldn't make much of a difference in my mobility." Dean shrugged with a wide grin.

"Then you will not have dinner, tonight. I'm gonna go and make it."Bobby grinned triumphantly .

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "You see, that was my point when I said you too were similar. You're just as mean and cruel as he was."

"Whatever. Fine with me." Bobby was the one chuckling this time.

Dean narrowed his eyes and again started laughing. "Yeah, whatever. Again, totally worth it. We came this long to see that look on your face and we did. Even if it means I'm not gonna get dinner."

"Oh you will, Dean. I'm gonna make it , cuz it has been a long time since the last time I had so much fun." Ellen announced.

"What? No. This is my house. I'm not gonna let you."Bobby gritted out.

"I'm more powerful." Ellen acclaimed.

"Dean, you're so dead."Bobby yelled from the kitchen.

"That Bobby was mute." Dean added joyfully.

"You're gonna join him."again Bobby's growl was heard.

"And he was just as powerless when it was coming to decisions."

Sam laughed, as Bobby appeared from the kitchen and threw a potato to Dean's head."Ouch." he rubbed his head when the potato hit his head in result of Dean dodging in time.

"You're getting slow there, little Sammy?" Dean chuckled at his brother.

"Not used to you dodging and letting me get hurt in the process ."Sam leaned back.

"So true. It's not like me. But you sure need a head slap once in a while."Dean then hit him in the chest.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Sam grumbled.

"For not calling Ellen and arguing with me about her not caring. I told you she would care. Needed to make my point totally clear."Dean shrugged."Bobby, did I mention he wasn't even possessed? He was all himself. Poor guy." Dean said aloud again.

"Shut up."Bobby grumbled again, his voice almost lost in Ellen's laugh. "No dinner for the rest of this week."he said louder .

"It was worth the waiting."Sam admitted.

Dean gave him a happy look and leaned back. Closing his eyes, he let the little true happiness set in and make the pains go away for for awhile. Life wasn't that bad after all_.  
'I agree Sammy, for the hundredth times, IT was totally worth it_.' "We need more Bobbys in our cases." he then talked aloud drowsily.

"I'm not gonna discuss it. Just don't let him hear you."Sam tittered and following Dean's instruction, he closed his eyes and let the peaceful sleep grab him.

.

.

**-The End-**

.

.

* * *

.

.

_A/N 2 : Alright, that's it and I hope you share your opinions with me. :)_

_ I always wanted to add Ellen in one my stories. Guess I finally found the opportunity, and well, I liked it!:D..I think I may do that again!_

_._

.


End file.
